The present invention relates to a battery charger and, more specifically, to a battery charger and receiver system, which enables the receiver to be used with the battery charger to transmit signal from a wireless signal source to a computer to which the battery charger is connected, or separated from the battery charger for use with a computer to receive signal from a wireless signal source.
Following fast development of computer technology, a variety of peripheral apparatus are created for with a computer. When several computer peripheral apparatus are used and connected to a computer by a respective cable, the cables may be tangled with one another. Further, the cable limits the moving range of the respective peripheral apparatus relative to the computer. In order to eliminate these problems, wireless communication is developed. Various wireless keyboards and mice have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. There are also known battery chargers adapted for charging the battery of a wireless mouse. FIG. 1 shows a battery charger 3xe2x80x2 adapted for use with a notebook computer 1xe2x80x2 and a wireless mouse 5xe2x80x2. The wireless mouse 5xe2x80x2 comprises a charging circuit, a transmitting circuit, and a battery. The battery charger 3xe2x80x2 comprises a circuit 32xe2x80x2, a charging chamber 31xe2x80x2 adapted for receiving the wireless mouse 5xe2x80x2, charging contacts 33xe2x80x2 fixedly provided in the charging chamber 31xe2x80x2 and connected to the circuit 32xe2x80x2 for output of charging power to the charging circuit of the wireless mouse 5xe2x80x2, a receiver 2xe2x80x2 connected to the circuit 32xe2x80x2 and adapted for receiving signal from the wireless mouse 5xe2x80x2, and a cable 34xe2x80x2 extended from the circuit 32xe2x80x2 and terminating in a USB plug 35xe2x80x2 adapted for connecting to an electric female connector, for example, a USB socket 11xe2x80x2 of the notebook computer 1xe2x80x2. Further, an AC adapter 4xe2x80x2 is provided for connection to city power supply. The AC adapter 4xe2x80x2 is adapted for converting AC power supply into the desired DC power supply for the battery charger 3xe2x80x2, having a cable 41xe2x80x2 for connection to a power input jack of the battery charger 3xe2x80x2. This structure of battery charger 3xe2x80x2 is functional. However, because the receiver 2xe2x80x2 is built in the battery charger 3xe2x80x2, it is not detachable. When using the wireless 5xe2x80x2 with another computer or a computer in another place, the battery charger 3xe2x80x2 must be disconnected from the notebook computer 1xe2x80x2 and then installed in the other computer to be used.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a battery charger, and a detachable receiver that can be installed in the battery charger for communication between a wireless mouse and the computer to which the battery charger is connected, or detached from the battery charger for use with another computer.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the battery charger and receiver arrangement comprises a battery charger, the battery charger comprising a charging chamber adapted for charging a wireless signal source, for example, a wireless mouse, wireless joystick, or remote controller, an electric female connector (of USB or PS/2 specification), and an electric plug cable (of USB or PS/2 specification) electrically extended from the electric female connector adapted for connecting to a computer for transmitting signal from the electric female connector to the computer; and a receiver adapted for receiving signal from the wireless signal source to be charged by the battery charger, the receiver having an electric male connector (of USB or PS/2 specification) adapted for connection to the electric female connector (of USB or PS/2 specification) of the battery charger for enabling received signal from the wireless signal source to be charged by the battery charger to be transmitted to the computer to which the electric plug cable is connected.